


Breathless

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, WE !! LOVE !! RARE !! PAIRS !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: Lazy morning cuddles were the best thing about weekends for Changbin and he'd be damned if he would ever let anyone or anything get in the way of his well deserved cuddles with his amazing boyfriend.ORA lazy morning fic with boyfriends Changbin and Chan that no one but myself wanted





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today so I decided to bless you guys with my favorite rare pair!!  
> (p.s. this is probably shit because I've only be kissed twice in my life so i have no idea what I'm writing, I'm just winging it)

  The weekend was truly the best blessing known to man. Seo Changbin loved the weekend just as much as the next person but he was more than certain that it was for completely different reasons compared to the reasons why everyone else liked weekends. Weekends for Changbin meant he didn't have any classes to attend and it also meant his boyfriend, Chan, didn't have to work. Changbin not having classes and Chan not having work meant one thing and that was lazy morning cuddles. Lazy morning cuddles were the best thing about weekends for Changbin and he'd be damned if he would ever let anyone or anything get in the way of his well deserved cuddles with his amazing boyfriend. 

  When the eighteen year old woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was cold and the second thing he noticed was that Chan wasn't beside him. He rolled over and was greeted by wrinkled sheets and a crumpled pillow. He furrowed his brows as he frowned, not liking the fact that he had woke up alone. The raven handed boy pushed himself out of bed and looked around on the floor until he spotted the hoodie Chan had thrown off last night before climbing into bed with him. The male grabbed it and pulled it over his head before silently making his way down the little hallway of their apartment.

  He winced at how cold the hardwood floor felt against his feet and mentally cursed at himself for not putting on socks or slipping on a pair of slippers. He pressed his lips together in a thin line as he shoved those thoughts aside and wrapped his arms around his own small frame as he padded into the living room. He was left frowning once again whenever he saw that the older wasn't there. "Channie," He called out softly as he walked into the kitchen, his voice thick and husky from sleep. His eyes fell upon his boyfriend as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen making a small, sleepy smile lift up the corners of his mouth. 

  Chan had yet to notice his presence seeing as his back, his very bare back that almost always had Changbin drooling because the beautiful tan skin that stretched over lean muscles really made him feel some type of way, was to him as he stood in front of the stove cooking something and it was obvious to Changbin that he hadn't heard him call for him either. The male made his way over to the other as silently as he could before wrapped his thin arms around him and pressing his face into the back of one of his shoulders. The other jumped, letting out an exclamation of "oh my god!", making Changbin let out a tired laugh. "You scared the hell out of me baby," Chan stated, his voice deep and husky because of sleep as well, as he looked over his shoulder to give Changbin a sheepish smile before turning back to continue cooking. "Sorry," He all but whispered to the older as he stood on his tiptoes to peer over Chan's shoulder to see what he was making. 

  Changbin's stomach growled almost immediately whenever he saw that Chan was making pancakes. He hide his face in Chan's back out of embarrassment as the other threw his head back in laughter. The young adult felt his face and arms shake because of how the other's body shook from his boisterous laughter. "Don't laugh at me or I'll kick you," Changbin threatened as he let go off his lover and waddled his way over to the kitchen counter. He pushed himself up onto the cool marble counter, holding back a whine as the cold surface hit the back of his thighs; He almost regretted staying in his boxers, _almost_. 

  "That's a lie and we both know it," The brunet retorted, a smug smile on his face as he glanced over at Changbin. He reached out with his sleeve covered hand and proceeded to swat at the older with the hoodie sleeve; obviously Chan wasn't within arms reach so none of his hits made any contact with him but that didn't stop the older from squeal dramatically as he dodged the sleeve. The ravenette snorted at his boyfriend's squeals as he let his arm fall back down by his side, the sleeve still covering his hand. Changbin loved moments like these, he didn't have to act like an emotionless twig with a bad case of resting bitch face around Chan and he loved it, he really thought these mornings with Chan were meant to be treasured. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked over at the other, watching him flip the pancake over in the pan, and brought his bottom lip between his teeth.

  Chan must have felt Changbin staring at him because next thing he knew the Australian was looking over at him. "What," He asked as he quirked a brow at Changbin. He shook his head at him as he continued to bite down on his lip in thought. It was silent for a moment as Chan set down the black plastic spatula he had been flipping the pancakes with on the counter and turned the knob of the burner he had been using to it's lowest setting before he made his way over to the younger male. Changbin looked up at Chan as he slipped in between his legs and set his hands on the counter on either side of his thighs, "Penny for your thoughts, baby boy?"

  " 'm just thinking about how much I love mornings with you, especially lazy mornings," He murmured as he reached up and ran his hands across Chan's shoulders before resting them on the nape of his neck. The older gave a thoughtful hum at that as he gently grabbed Changbin's hips and pulled him to the edge of the counter. He ignored the way the back of the legs of his boxers dragged backwards whenever he was pulled forwards, exposing the back of his thighs to the cool air and cold counter, and just continued to look up at Chan as he played with his hair. "I love mornings with you too, especially lazy mornings. Do you know what I love more than lazy mornings with you though," He questioned, the tip of his nose bumping against Changbin's as he leaned in close. The younger gave a small shake of his head before asking, "No. What?"

   "I love how you look wearing my clothes," Chan whispered before he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Changbin's. The younger's eyes widened in surprise, having been caught off guard, before they fluttered shut. He hands tightened a bit on the nape of Chan's neck, tufts of his hair twisted and tangled in his fingers. He was quick to kiss back, trying to keep up with Chan. Kissing Chan always made Changbin lightheaded because how Chan kiss was always so unpredictable; the kisses were either slow, firm, and steady always leaving Changbin wanting more or the kisses were fast, sloppy, hot, and heavy always making Changbin breathless. 

  The kiss was thankfully slow and steady but it still made Changbin feel like his skin was tingly, reveling in the way Chan's kisses and touches made him feel like his body was fire, and his head felt fuzzy. Changbin pressed his thighs against Chan's hips as the older's hands slipped under his hoodie; his fingers splayed against Changbin's back as his thumbs rubbed small circles on his hip bones. The younger of the two gave a sharp, shuddering gasp as the other nibbled lightly at his bottom lip before running his tongue over where his teeth had been. He could feel the older smirk into the kiss but he couldn't bring himself to care because his mind was swimming and all he could think about was how Chan just kept leaving him wanting more and more and more. Chan was certainly going to be the death of him one of these days.

  It seemed like an eternity had passed before they pulled apart, Changbin letting out shaky puffs of breaths as he tried to collect himself even though he was nothing but a flustered mess at the moment. Chan cooed softly at the younger, smiling as he took the moment to take in the sight that was his hot mess of a boyfriend. Changbin's lips were kiss swollen and agape as he tried to catch his breath and his eyes half lidded because he was still swimming in the way Chan's kissing made him feel. "So cute," Chan muttered as Changbin let him bury his face in the crook of his neck, loving how warm and safe he felt with Chan being this close to him. They stayed like that for a good while, just enjoying being in each other's arms and each other's presences. 

 

"Chan"

"Yeah baby boy?"

"I think your pancakes are burning"

"SHIT!"

 

Changbin threw his head back as he cackled, almost banging his head against the cabinets as he did so, and Chan scurried over to the stove to save his pancakes. Lazy mornings with Chan were definitely precious moments that were meant to be treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda rushed but just shut the fuc k I love them okay?!   
> I love this ship. Help I'm crying!!


End file.
